


Plan 3

by torch



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-13
Updated: 2004-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is thirsty; JC and Justin don't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan 3

**Author's Note:**

> Lightning beta by Mia — thanks!

Nick went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. The party was in full swing, and he'd been offered a lot of stuff just on his way from the den, but he wanted water, not beer or pot or a pink bubbly drink or champagne or beer or — wait, he'd already said beer. Had beer. Both. He turned in a slow circle in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"He's twirling," someone said behind him in a delighted voice.

Nick spun too fast and had to steady himself against the kitchen counter. Justin and JC stood in the door, with their own cloud of sticky-sweet smoke all around. Justin had his arm around JC's shoulders and Nick could tell that it really was mostly for balance. They were both of them grinning like really really high sharks. Nick couldn't decide if that was scary or not. "I just wanted some water," he said.

JC pointed behind him. "Tap, Nick. You turn it on and water comes out."

"Yeah, and it tastes like crap, especially here. Don't you have Evian or something?"

Justin unhooked himself from JC and slouched forward, throwing an arm around Nick at the last possible moment before he crashed into the sink. "Lemme help you out here, Nicky." He pointed at a cupboard. "Glasses." Then at the sink. "Water. We won't let you die of dehydration, man, we wouldn't do that to you."

Nick made a face and shrugged his shoulders, but Justin hung on. JC came up and opened the cupboard, got a glass out, and leaned into Nick's chest, around him, to turn the tap on and let the water run cold. "So spoiled, these boyband kids," he said. "You can't even get yourself a glass of water? Shame on you, Nick." He grinned and tugged Nick's head down and kissed his forehead, like he was six.

"Fuck you, Chasez," Nick grumbled. "You're not my mom."

"Thank God," Justin said from behind Nick's ear. Nick had to agree.

JC giggled and tried to fill the glass under the tap, but he kept missing the water. "Just relax, cat. Let us help you."

"I don't think I'm the one who needs help here," Nick pointed out.

JC got half an inch of water into the bottom of the glass, and held it to Nick's mouth. "Drink up."

Nick drank, saving the argument for when he wouldn't get his teeth chipped trying to talk. The water did taste like crap, and spilled down his chin. JC put the glass down and swiped at Nick's chin with his fingertips.

Over Nick's shoulder, Justin laughed. "C, that's not gonna work. C'mere." He got his free hand into JC's hair and tugged until JC got up on tiptoe, grabbing onto Nick's shoulders for balance, and the two of them were kissing with Nick sandwiched awkwardly between them.

Nick squirmed. He'd only come to the kitchen for some water, not to have people make out on him. "I think this is when I get outta here." He tried to peel JC away. It was like trying to peel off duct tape. "Look, guys, you don't want me here for this. And have you noticed there's a party and you're in the kitchen and anyone could walk in?"

"I know," JC said, sounding a bit muffled even though his mouth was really close to Nick's ear. "It's my kitchen."

Nick sighed. He tried to turn his head, but only bumped his chin into JC's cheek. "The hell are you two _on_ , anyway?"

JC let go of Justin and dropped back down on his feet again, sliding against Nick's chest, giggling all the way. Justin twisted Nick's head around by the hair and grinned toothily at him. "Chris always has the best shit," he said in a confiding voice. "You should get some. After we're done playing." He stretched forward and licked at the water on Nick's chin.

"Hey, hey!" Nick tried to wiggle away. "Don't get me involved in this."

"But Nick." JC pressed in, his face way too close, his eyes wide and earnest. "You broke up with your girlfriend."

"You're all sad," Justin murmured behind him, licking the back of his ear now. "Big fight, and stuff."

"We're cheering you up." JC took his turn to lick water off Nick's chin.

"It wasn't a big deal," Nick said. Though one of these days he really would have to try to date someone who wouldn't give him shitty press afterwards. "And it was weeks ago. We had a great time while it lasted, just, my heart isn't broken or anything. Do I _look_ sad?"

JC tilted his head back fractionally and looked Nick in the face. "Not right now, so I guess the cheering-up is working. J, you want some water, too?"

"Nah, I'm good," Justin said and brushed Nick's hair off the back of his neck and bit him. Not that hard, but Nick still jumped, or he would have if he hadn't had two guys hanging off of him like coats on a coatrack. "Try cheering Nick up some more, he's still all tense."

"Yeah, weird, that," Nick muttered.

JC chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Nick's chin, then his index finger over Nick's lower lip. Nick opened his mouth to protest, except that then JC's finger was _in_ his mouth, tapping gently against his teeth. Nick wasn't about to try to bite it off or anything, because for one thing, gross, and also Justin had a pretty good grip on his neck and would probably strangle him. He tried to push with his tongue, but JC just grinned and sort of rubbed, like his finger and Nick's tongue were having some kind of weird wrestling match. In Nick's mouth.

This was not, Nick felt, the kind of thing you did with some guy in the kitchen at a party, three weeks after your girlfriend broke up with you, even if you'd pretty much known him since you were fifteen.

Justin tugged at Nick's t-shirt and licked his shoulder. Two guys, Nick amended. Two guys you'd known since you were fifteen, since one of them was fourteen, even if you hadn't known until now that pot turned them into crazy clingy licking freaks.

Maybe he should've had some.

JC made a pleased sound, and Nick realized that he might not have smoked up, but he didn't exactly mind the way JC's finger slid in and out of his mouth, or the way Justin was licking his neck and grinding up against him. It felt pretty good, even if he honestly didn't think he needed comforting.

Justin slid his hands down Nick's sides and in under his t-shirt. "You should kiss him," he said.

"Hmm?" JC looked assessingly at Nick. "Later," he said, grinning as he pushed a second finger into Nick's mouth, in and out in a slow teasing fucking kind of rhythm.

"He has a _plan_ ," Justin said in Nick's ear, his voice half laughter and half beer. "Cause he's serious like that. Me, I'm just winging it." He slid one of his hands down the front of Nick's jeans.

" _Fuck_!" Nick yanked his head back to get away from JC's fingers. "Look, don't, you can't."

"Oh, yeah, I can," Justin said, palming Nick's cock through thin cotton. "Relax."

Nick was going to say that it wasn't that easy to relax when someone just put a hand on your dick, but right then JC pushed his fingers back into Nick's mouth and licked right under his jaw, and it was probably a good thing he'd shaved before the party. And he wasn't really sucking on JC's fingers, feeling that weird taste of sweat and metal. With a last lingering squeeze, Justin pulled his hand out of Nick's jeans and began to undo the button fly. Nick shook his head and made a protesting sound around JC's fingers, and JC bit his shoulder reprovingly.

Once the jeans were unbuttoned, Justin slipped one hand back up under Nick's t-shirt, almost tickle-soft on his belly and then firmer on his chest. Nick got even more tense. Justin laughed into the back of his neck and started playing with his nipple rings.

Nick made another sound around JC's fingers, not exactly protesting. JC smiled a huge eye-crinkling smile and said to Justin, "See? _Now_ I'm going to kiss him."

Sliding his wet fingers into Nick's hair, JC tilted Nick's head down a little and sort of flowed up into him. Not hard at all, not really aggressive, except JC's tongue was fucking into Nick's mouth with the same slow assurance his fingers had. Nick locked his knees, because he was standing up on his own, not being held up by two sex-crazed ex-Mouseketeers with about ten hands between them. Justin tugged on the ring in his left nipple, and Nick whimpered.

"Sweet." Justin rubbed up against him, rolling his hips in a way that made Nick almost brace himself for loud screams from some unseen audience. "C, stop being so fucking greedy. My turn."

Nick didn't think his spine was meant to bend that way; he was half twisted around his own shoulder, Justin's mouth hungry and determined. JC pushed both hands into the open fly of Nick's jeans, cupping and caressing, easing away whenever Nick tried to grind up. His tongue played in the hollow of Nick's throat, flicking lightly, like a snake's.

Then JC's hands went away, and Nick made a discontented noise. Something clattered on the stainless steel worksurface next to the sink, and JC said, "Here, J, all yours."

Justin laughed into Nick's mouth and pulled back to say, "Told you. Plan."

When Justin moved back a little, JC came closer again, licking and kissing and biting, mouth and hands everywhere except where Nick really wanted them. Though the fingers tugging at his nipple rings were pretty nice. And that tongue teasing his earlobe, yeah, that was—

"Fuck!"

The sudden, steady grip of JC's hands on his shoulders kept Nick still, but he was shaking with motion just under the skin, because Justin had pushed his hand into the back of Nick's jeans this time, and was rubbing a cool, slick fingertip up and down and around and around, pressing closer, pressing in.

"It's a good plan," JC said and slipped a finger back into Nick's mouth, rubbing over his lower lip and then sliding deeper and God, had they _choreographed_ this? Practiced it? JC chewed on Nick's earlobe and made soft soothing sounds, but his finger was dragging over Nick's tongue so firmly it came close to ownership. And Justin had — oh fuck — really big hands.

"Great plan," Justin agreed, mouthing the line of Nick's shoulder through his t-shirt and then biting down, just hard enough. Nick shuddered. JC pressed close to him, angling himself hipbone first into Nick's body, and smiled sweetly before sliding a second finger into Nick's mouth. A warning flare went off in Nick's head, and Justin slid a second finger into him as well, twisting in slippery-slick and going deeper. More than just warning flares this time; Nick felt the world go soft and shimmery around him, and he couldn't quite keep his eyes open.

"Nick." JC's voice was warm and tender and very close. "You going to come for us, Nick?"

Nick would have said that no, he wasn't, not for them, or he would have said that no, he wasn't, not from what they were doing, or he would have said that no, he wasn't, not here and now, not like this, no. But he couldn't talk, because JC's fingers were in his mouth, and Justin's fingers were fucking him slow and steady, and JC's hip was right there for him to grind up against.

So it turned out that JC was right. Nick closed his eyes and gasped for air and his calves tensed up and he came, slow and hot.

Justin's free arm came around him, holding him, and JC stroked his hair and kissed his eyelids. When the tremors stopped, Nick sighed and said, "One of you better lend me some clean underwear."

"You're not gonna fit in C's," Justin said. "It'll cut off your circulation. Trust me, I know."

JC rubbed his hand against Nick's crotch, and Nick made a face. "Better get out of this." He started to tug at the waistband of Nick's jeans.

Nick slapped at JC's busy fingers. "Hey! I'm not taking my jeans off in your kitchen while you're having a party."

"There are better places," Justin agreed. "C'mon."

He started to steer Nick out of the kitchen, and Nick desperately tried to button his jeans, which would have been difficult even if JC hadn't been still trying to take them off. "Look, man, you have guests."

JC shook his head. "Not any more." He made a sweeping gesture and almost smacked his hand into the wall. "We told 'em to go home."

"Well," Justin said, "we told Chris to tell 'em to go home. But it seems to have worked."

The house really was pretty quiet, Nick noticed now that he wasn't busy noticing other things. Empty, too. He relaxed a bit, and JC promptly wormed a hand down the front of his jeans again. Nick stumbled into Justin, who wasn't entirely steady to start with, and they staggered this way and that before JC reeled them in and started hauling them up the stairs.

They bumped into railings and walls and doorframes before finally making it into JC's bedroom. JC hooked his hands into Nick's waistband and dropped to his knees, taking the jeans with him. "Lift your feet. Oh hell, you got shoes on."

Justin snorted with laughter, draping himself over Nick's back yet again. "You only just noticed that?"

"I wasn't looking at his _feet_ ," JC said from somewhere around Nick's kneecaps.

Nick toed his sneakers off, balancing himself against Justin, and stepped out of his jeans with a bit of assistance from JC. "Your turn," he said, twisting around to pull at Justin's t-shirt.

"Great idea," JC said, going to work on Justin's belt buckle.

They got Justin naked pretty fast, especially since he wasn't wearing shoes. Nick traced a finger over the cherub between Justin's shoulderblades. "This is a bit freaky, you know that?"

Justin snorted. "You have _feet_ on your _chest_. That's just — ohmyfuckingod."

"It's not that bad," Nick said a bit huffily, and then he looked down and saw that JC was licking the inside of Justin's thigh. Oh. Nick grinned and rubbed his thumb over Justin's nipple. "Ever thought about piercings? They feel, like, amazing."

"He takes his shirt off too much," JC said. "He'd look like porn."

Nick snorted. "He already does that." Justin opened his mouth, and Nick kissed him.

JC stood up and peeled out of his clothes, jeans and shirt and tight bikini-briefs and Justin was right, Nick thought, no way would he fit into a pair of those. "Come on," JC said, falling backwards on the bed in a sprawl of arms and legs. "Get over here."

Justin went first, crawling on top of JC with the ease of habit. Nick hesitated a bit, because this really was weird whenever he stopped to think about it, but Justin reached out and grabbed him and pulled him down, and he got distracted trying to fit himself into the tangle of arms and legs. He ended up nose to nose with Justin, and licked his chin. "See how weird that feels?"

"Mm," Justin said, and then his eyes went unfocused and his hips rolled against the bed. Nick grinned at JC over Justin's shoulder and leaned down to lick across Justin's chest. Nice, smooth skin. Waxed, Nick thought, wriggling lower to swipe his tongue just below Justin's navel. And that sounded like it should taste bad, waxed skin, but it really didn't. Nick rubbed a thumb over Justin's hipbone and then slipped his hand down the back of Justin's thigh, hitching the leg up so he could see JC's clever fingers at work.

It was kind of hot that Justin was so quiet, moaning between his teeth like he didn't want them to hear. Nick kissed JC across Justin's rolling hips, trying to hold his own against that whole my-tongue-owns-your-tongue thing, and then he crawled up the bed again, lining himself up with Justin, mouths and cocks, legs tangling. Justin panted into Nick's mouth and his hips snapped forward with JC's first thrust. Pushing back, Nick felt the heat start to build again, low in his stomach. He put his hand over JC's hand on Justin's hip, and their fingers locked together. Justin rocked between them, guided by their grip.

The slip and slide of Justin's cock against Nick's felt like the best kind of tease, until Nick worked out how to fit himself into the rhythm JC was setting. Then it was just hot and fast and good, with Justin sucking on his tongue and JC making a low humming sound, almost like singing.

Justin came first, breaking away from Nick's mouth to make a short jagged sound in the back of his throat. Warmth slicked between them, and Nick thrust harder. JC reached across Justin and tugged at one of Nick's nipple piercings, and it was like being struck by lightning; his hips were out of control and then he came again, faster and sharper than the first time, crashing into it.

JC stopped humming and thrust deep and hard, freezing into silence and then slumping down against Justin's shoulder.

Nick rolled over on his back and breathed for a while. Okay, that had been good. Weird. But pretty good. Or good but pretty weird. Or — he decided not to overthink it.

"Shower," Justin mumbled after a while. He poked at his stomach and made a face, then sat up, stretched, and scrubbed his hands over his head. "Oh, fuck. Now it's in my hair." Nick snorted. "I should just shave this off again."

"Or not," JC said in a very firm voice, smacking Justin's hip.

"I dunno," Nick said, propping himself up on his elbow. "I kinda liked that look."

Justin scrambled off the foot of the bed. "Come on, guys. Shower." He went through the bathroom door, leaving a stripe of brighter light across the floor, and moments later there was the sound of running water.

JC sat up, too, and Nick reached out and grabbed his arm before he could get off the bed. He took a deep breath, feeling the smoke and sex coming off JC's skin. "Okay, what the hell was this about?"

JC shrugged a little, hair falling into his eyes. "Tabloids said he was getting married. I thought he needed cheering up."

Nick looked suspiciously at him. "Yeah. Okay. Right. And how about you, do you need cheering up for any reason?"

JC tipped his head to one side. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." JC grinned. "Really. I'm good."

"Yeah, can't argue with that." Nick stretched, got off the bed, and hauled JC to his feet. There had to be bottled water somewhere in the house, and then maybe he could have a word with Justin, in the shower. "You really are."


End file.
